


Сыграем

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Crossover with Love Me If You Dare, Humor, M/M, Minor Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, Out of Character, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Игра осмелишься - не осмелишься становится началом крепкой дружбы двух родственных душ, но осмелятся ли они посмотреть правде в глаза и понять, что жизнь - это не игра?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Акт 1

Саске семь лет, он ходит в первый класс. Он лучший по успеваемости, на самом деле, в школе ему даже скучно. Итачи научил его читать, писать и считать еще в четыре, и теперь Саске еле дожидается конца уроков, чтобы прибежать к брату и попросить его почитать ему энциклопедию.  
— Ты уже не маленький, читай сам, — раз за разом отвечает Итачи, погруженный в уроки. Разумеется, Саске может сделать это сам, но так интересно, когда ему выразительно читает Итачи, а Саске лежит у него на коленях. Но, конечно, брат ходит на подготовительные курсы будущих юристов, и ему не до энциклопедий. Итачи поднимает голову, видит расстроенное лицо брата и добавляет уже мягче: — Может, в следующий раз, Саске.  
Тогда Саске бежит к маме. Мама всегда дома, смеется, когда Саске запрыгивает к ней на кровать, ерошит волосы.  
— Пришел, мой любимый котенок, — говорит она и гладит по голове. А потом наклоняется и шепчет, словно доверяет секрет: — Я тебя люблю больше всех на свете.  
Так было не всегда, и Саске предпочел бы, чтобы мама, как и раньше, ходила на работу, а в спальне пахло ее духами, а не лекарствами. Саске ничего не говорят, но он и сам не глупый и понимает, что мама больна. Она все чаще кашляет, а врачи появляются все реже.  
— Спой мне, котенок, — просит мама, и Саске поет ей все песни, какие знает.  
У Саске хорошо получается петь, мама говорит, что у него красивый голос. Она даже говорит, что его нужно отдать в вокальную школу. Саске мечтает об этом! Итачи с четырех лет водят на уроки фортепиано. И Саске представляет, как он выйдет на сцену под аплодисменты, Итачи будет играть, а он петь.  
Потом приходит отец.  
— Ты почему матери докучаешь? — грозным баритоном начинает он. — Немедленно в свою комнату! И чтоб без разрешения не выходил!  
Отец на вопросы Саске, когда же его отведут в вокальную школу, говорит:  
— Мне пока некогда. Ты уроки сделал? Или мне опять краснеть за тебя?  
Хотя Саске еще ни разу в жизни не получал за домашние задания оценки ниже пятерки.  
Саске заканчивает первый класс, когда на уроке появляется новенький. У новенького смешно торчат в разные стороны светлые волосы, а глаза голубые-голубые, Саске таких еще не видел.  
Новенького сажают за вторую парту — сам Саске сидит за третьей возле окна. Тот озирается по сторонам, и взгляд его останавливается на Саске. Он смотрит, широко открыв глаза и даже приоткрыв рот, и Саске это не нравится. На него постоянно пялятся девчонки, от их бесконечного внимания он уже устал. И новенький туда же. Мальчишка наконец закрывает рот, отворачивается и больше не оглядывается ни разу за день. И это не нравится Саске еще больше.  
А на следующее утро он обнаруживает новенького сидящим за партой рядом с ним. Саске протискивается мимо него, опускается на свое место и достает учебники, демонстративно не глядя на соседа. Тот снова рассматривает его во все глаза. Саске отворачивается к окну, а сам краем глаза подглядывает, смотрит или нет.  
Куренай-сенсей начинает урок, но в какой-то момент останавливается.  
— Наруто, — смотрит она на новенького. — А ты почему пересел? Я же тебе показала твое место.  
— Хочу сидеть здесь, — заявляет Наруто.  
— Нельзя пересаживаться без разрешения учителя, — сообщает Куренай. — К тому же у нас мальчики сидят с девочками, а ты сел рядом с Саске.  
Наруто встает и демонстрирует всем напяленную форменную юбку. На его месте сидит рыжая девчонка в его штанах.  
Класс заливается хохотом, а Наруто довольно лыбится.  
— Наруто! — давится возмущением Куренай-сенсей. — Живо переоденься! Сидеть здесь я тебе разрешу, потому что ты новенький, но только до конца недели!  
Наруто удаляется переодеваться, а когда возвращается, Саске впервые видит это: блеск в его глазах, сияющих озорством. Крошечные лучики-хитринки в голубом ободке. Взгляд глаза в глаза, и до Саске даже не сразу доходит, что Наруто говорит:  
— Сыграем? — и кладет на колени синюю налобную повязку с символом на металлической вставке. — Заори на весь класс.  
Это проверка на слабо. Это вызов. Это вопрос, осмелишься ли, и Саске не намерен проигрывать, только не этому большеротому мальчишке с секретом в глазах. Саске хочет увидеть этот блеск вновь.  
И Саске, правильный, воспитанный Саске, мгновенно включается в игру.  
Он орет так, что горлу больно, подпрыгивает от неожиданности Куренай-сенсей и пялятся дети.  
— Саске! — восклицает учительница. — Тебе плохо? — Саске качает головой. — Тогда чего ты кричишь? — Саске молчит, и Куренай-сенсей непонимающе говорит: — Тогда не делай так больше.  
На перемене Саске отдает повязку Наруто. Ему не нужно объяснять правила игры. Он умный мальчик и понимает, что у кого повязка — тот и играет. Наруто протягивает ему руку и говорит с очень важным видом:  
— Узумаки Наруто.  
Саске хмыкает, делает вид, что ему неинтересно, но руку пожимает:  
—Учиха Саске.  
Вечером, когда в спальне приглушен свет и играет из колонки тихонько блюз, который так любит мама, он рассказывает ей:  
— У меня сегодня появился друг.  
— Ну наконец-то ты будешь играть с кем-то кроме Итачи, ему же сейчас некогда, — радуется мама. — Ты хороший мальчик, уверена, твой друг тоже замечательный.  
Наруто потрясающий. Конечно, Саске не признался бы в этом даже под страхом смертной казни, но Наруто искрометно шутит, умеет играть в футбол и волейбол, свистеть и плевать с крыши школы дальше всех мальчишек. На следующий день он появляется в школе, разукрашенный красно-белой краской, забирается на учительский стол и орет:  
— Я великий Наруто-сама! Склонитесь же передо мной, неверные.  
Приходит Куренай-сенсей, округляет глаза, отчитывает, велит идти умываться. Наруто бежит к выходу, но по дороге впечатывается в крепком объятии в учительницу.  
— Я так рад, что теперь учусь у вас, Куренай-сенсей!  
Белоснежные пиджак и брюки безнадежно испачканы, Наруто скрывается за дверью, а Куренай-сенсей со вздохом опускается на стул.  
Повязка — протектор, как назидательно сообщает ему Наруто, это протектор, который ему подарила мама, чтобы они вместе играли в нидзя — оказывается у Саске. Саске подкладывает найденного за школой мертвого голубя однокласснице в портфель, и Наруто смеется, а он удовлетворенно хмыкает, пока та истошно орет.  
Другим мальчишкам Наруто совершенно не нравится. Его дразнят сиротой, и никто не хочет с ним дружить. Он пробует пообщаться то с одними, то с другими, но те замолкают в его присутствии, и Наруто бежит к Саске. Саске это только на руку. С ним тоже не хотят дружить, потому что он умный и все девчонки хотят сидеть только с ним, так что Саске тайно радуется, когда у Наруто снова не получается присоединиться к игре одноклассников. Тот плюхается за парту и тянет:  
— Подумаешь. — Саске делает вид, что читает учебник. — Давай лучше сыграем? — загорается Наруто.  
В дневнике Саске одна за другой появляются двойки за поведение.  
«Съел весь мел в классе» — подписывает Куренай-сенсей.  
«Бросал из окна на людей шарики с водой».  
«Притащил в школу змею и всех напугал» — подчеркивает она двумя линиями.  
Отец в бешенстве. Он топает ногами, кричит, снимает ремень и порет Саске. Но Саске ни за что не проиграет Наруто, не откажется от игры и внимательного взгляда голубых глаз. Они вместе ходят в школу и домой. Зависают у Саске в комнате, играют в видеоигры, делают домашние задания, бегают по заднему двору. Они часто спорят и еще чаще дерутся, но никогда не обижаются друг на друга дольше пяти минут.  
На последнем звонке учителей и детей встречает разукрашенный памятник основателю школы. Наруто, как очевидного нарушителя, оставляют после праздника вытирать следы преступления, а Саске остается ему помогать. Ведро с водой оказывается перевернутым Наруто на голову, и они дерутся, пока их не разнимают. А после счастливые они бредут домой.  
Начинаются каникулы, и ни дня они не проводят порознь. Отец ругается, когда они шумят, и они убегают играть на улицу. Наруто учит Саске забираться на гору за городом, откуда открывается красивый вид на сам город, реку, другой берег. Свистит на вершине, и эхо разносит его свист на километры вперед. Раскидывает руки и валится на выжженную траву. Саске валится рядом. По голубому, как глаза Наруто, небу плывут пушистые облака, и они спорят, на что они похожи. Саске так легко, словно он сам из ваты и летит в дальние страны, где всегда тепло и хорошо.  
Саске учит Наруто строить шалаш на дереве и разжигать огонь из веточек. Огонь перекидывается на сухую листву, и тушат они его уже всей семьей, Саске наказывают, и Наруто присылает ему в окно самолетик с подбадриваниями.  
— Мне совершенно не нравится этот Наруто, — зудит отец. — Вечно лохматый, неопрятный. Кто его родители? Он отрицательно на тебя влияет. Тебе лучше не общаться с ним, если хочешь чего-то добиться в жизни.  
Но прямо сейчас Саске хочет только видеть широкую улыбку, поэтому в первый раз в жизни ослушивается и продолжает дни напролет проводить с другом.  
Они тихонько сидят в комнате Саске, читают книжку про приключения пиратов, когда во входную дверь кто-то звонит.  
— Пошли посмотрим, кто там, — потягиваясь, говорит Наруто. Он, неусидчивый, слишком долго сидел на одном месте, и ему жизненно необходимо размяться. Саске идет за ним. Они замирают на лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа.  
— Всего лишь страховщик, — говорит Саске Наруто в ухо. — Неинтересно, пошли.  
Но Наруто уже не смотрит на дверь, он смотрит в кухню, где работает телевизор и стоит на столе кружка с недопитым отцом пивом. Он проходит, нюхает пиво, морщится.  
— Гадость! И как взрослые это пьют?  
Выливает пиво в раковину, а сам расстегивает ширинку и подносит кружку. Саске фыркает, представляя лицо отца. Ловит протектор и толкает Наруто, чтобы быстрее спрятаться в комнате.  
— Саске! — прокатывается громогласный крик по всему дому.  
— Лучше беги, — ухмыляется Саске, открывая окно.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Наруто.  
— Я привыкший, — важно говорит Саске. — К тому же шрамы красят мужчину.  
— Ага, когда они на лице, а не на заднице, — возражает Наруто. — Ты идешь со мной, — хватает он его за руку. — Переночуем у меня.  
И Саске вместе с ним вылезает в окно, спускается по растущему возле дереву и бежит на соседнюю улицу.  
Когда на следующий день он возвращается, отец не на работе, мама в гостиной, а не в спальне, и даже Итачи спустился из своей комнаты.  
— Где ты был? — орет отец.  
Итачи ухмыляется и идет к себе.  
— Мы волновались, милый, — говорит мама и смотрит ласково.  
— Неделю без телевизора! — кричит отец. — И если я еще раз увижу этого мальчишку, клянусь, я выкину его из окна! И пусть меня посадят за детоубийство, моя совесть будет чиста!  
Поэтому с этого дня Наруто прокрадывается в комнату Саске только тайно или наоборот Саске вылезает к нему в окно. Оба в восторге от этой игры в шпионов — Наруто без устали говорит, что быть спецагентом — это теперь его призвание, а Саске хмыкает, представляя, как они с Наруто пробираются на секретную базу.  
Как-то раз в коридоре Наруто, идущий из туалета, сталкивается с Итачи. Саске замирает в дверях своей комнаты. Но Итачи только спрашивает:  
— Вам принести что-нибудь поесть? Целый день же сидите, — Наруто с Саске синхронно качают головой. — Ну, как хотите, — говорит он и скрывается в своей комнате напротив.  
— А ты говорил, твой брат — козел, — шепчет Наруто, когда за ними закрывается дверь.  
— Я не говорил, что он — козел, — отвечает Саске. — Просто он никогда со мной не играет.  
— Ну, он взрослый, — говорит Наруто.  
Саске грустно кивает. У Итачи уже, кажется, даже есть девушка. А может, они просто делают вместе какой-то проект. Итачи никогда ничего не рассказывает.  
— Сыграем? — спрашивает Саске. — Постриги соседскую кошку налысо.  
Каникулы заканчиваются, снова начинается школа, и количество двоек за поведение у Саске не уменьшается.  
Они сидят в столовой и давятся невкусными котлетами, когда Наруто достает из рюкзака пакетик и передает под столом Саске. Саске разворачивает его.  
— Это...?  
— Лошадиное дерьмо, — радостно подтверждает Наруто. — Сыграем?  
Саске с минуту раздумывает, а потом кладет котлеты в пакетик, а его содержимое в тарелку и идет к поварихе.  
— Простите, но мне кажется, что котлеты вам сегодня не очень удались, — и сует ей тарелку.  
Повариха бледнеет, потом краснеет, затем кричит:  
— Ах ты маленький…  
И успокаивать ее приходится всем ее коллегам, потому что она разъяренно несется за Саске, чтобы вывалить ему эту тарелку на голову. Наруто догоняет его уже за школой и валится на траву от смеха.  
— Давай сюда, — говорит он, забирая у Саске протектор и напяливая его на лоб. Саске ложится рядом, до урока еще десять минут. — Может, не пойдем на уроки? — предлагает Наруто.  
— Надо, Наруто, — говорит Саске.  
Наруто вздыхает и тут же приподнимает голову. По дорожке в сторону школы идет Сай из параллельного класса. Все знают, что Сай — внук директора школы. Учителя ставят ему только хорошие оценки, поэтому он второй по успеваемости после Саске, все мальчишки заискивающе хотят с ним дружить, а девчонки сражаются за его внимание не меньше, чем за внимание Саске. Работы Сая ежегодно занимают первое место в конкурсе рисунков. Наруто же считает, что все его рисунки — мазня, его настоящие оценки — двойки, а сам он — заносчивый говнюк.  
— Эй, — свистит Наруто, подскакивает и преграждает ему путь. — Куда торопимся?  
— В школу, — равнодушно отвечает Сай.  
— Получать свои незаслуженные пятерки, которые тебе нарисуют просто потому, что ты любимый внучок?  
— Мой дед — раз уж мы заговорили об этом — говорит ни в коем случае с тобой не общаться, — сообщает Сай. — Если с тобой общаться, то можно деградировать, — он выразительно смотрит на Саске.  
— Дегра- чего? — не понимает Наруто.  
— Вот именно, — кивает Сай и намеревается идти дальше.  
— Ну, все, ты сам напросился, — злится Наруто.  
Наруто хорошо дерется и отделывает Сая за пять минут. У того синяк под глазом, разбит нос и кровит губа.  
— Я все деду расскажу, — шипит он и убегает в школу.  
Наруто показывает ему язык и кидает протектор Саске.  
Саске стоит в кабинете директора. Отец высится над ним непреодолимой мрачной скалой, поджимает губы. Мама тоже пришла, отец не хотел этого, но она настояла. Мама сидит в кресле и гладит его по руке.  
— Не балуй его, — одергивает отец, но мама лишь мягко улыбается ему и целует Саске в щеку.  
Чуть поодаль стоит лохматый Наруто в форменном пиджаке нараспашку. Брошь, которую все второклашки носят с гордостью, он уже потерял, рубашка торчит из штанов. Рядом с ним стоит похожий на косматого медведя большой мужчина с седой гривой. Дед Наруто, Джирайя.  
— Рубашку хоть заправь, — отчитывает он Наруто. Тот, не обращая внимания, качается с пятки на носок.  
За столом сидит директор школы. У Шимуры Данзо повязка на одном глазу и классный шрам на подбородке. Кто-то говорит, что он бывший спецназовец, кто-то — что бывший наёмный убийца, получивший шрам на зоне, как бы там ни было, многие мальчишки хотят быть на него похожими и даже вступают в карате клуб под его руководством.  
Саске нравится шрам, но в остальном Данзо его не впечатляет. Итачи занимается дзюдо с пяти лет, он лучший ученик, и Саске уверен, что он сделает этого старикашку одной левой.  
— Как вы все понимаете, темой нашей сегодняшней встречи будет поведение ваших детей, — говорит Данзо скрипучим невыразительным голосом. Отец Саске сжимает кулаки, дед Наруто вздыхает.  
— А почему собственно не пришли родители Узумаки? — спрашивает Фугаку. — Им жизнь сына не интересна?  
— Они погибли три года назад, — откликается Джирайя. — У Наруто только я.  
Данзо кивает.  
— Что ж, начнём. Должен заметить, что юный Учиха всегда был примером для подражания для всех вторых классов, он умён, хорошо воспитан и уравновешен. Но с появлением Узумаки в классе ребёнка словно подменили, — разводит руками Данзо. — Да, у него сохраняется хорошая успеваемость, но надолго ли это? Его поведение выходит за все рамки. Куренай-сенсей требует увольнения. Другие учителя просят изолировать их классы от дурного влияния. Школьная повариха неделю пролежала на больничном с расстроенными нервами.  
— Очевидно же, что все дело в этом мальчишке! — закипает отец Саске, гневно глядя на Наруто. — Выгоните его из школы, и дело с концом!  
— Ты даже не думай такое про моего внука говорить! — вступает басом Джирайя.  
— Воспитывать надо было лучше, а не второсортные книженции писать, — кривит губы отец.  
— Уж лучше писать второсортные книженции, чем быть продажным адвокатишкой, — мечет глазами молнии Джирайя. Надвигается гроза, но Данзо успокаивает обе стороны.  
— Господа, мы собрались здесь как взрослые цивилизованные люди, чтобы обсудить выход из положения. Выгонять Наруто — это не выход, — говорит Данзо, скрещивая пальцы. — В нашей школе мы хотим дать шанс всем способным детям и помочь им преодолеть трудности в их поведении. У Наруто весьма неплохие успехи. Не знаю уж, помогают ли ему, — косится он на Саске, — но мне бы не хотелось ставить крест на ребёнке только потому, что к нему пока ещё не найден подход.  
— И что вы предлагаете? — цедит отец.  
— Я считаю, что лучшим выходом на данный момент будет их разлучить, — говорит Данзо, и Саске пропитывается ненавистью к нему. — Нужно перевести одного ребёнка в другой класс и желательно на вторую смену, чтобы у них было как можно меньше возможности видеться.  
— Я не собираюсь подвергать Саске стрессу, чтобы он тратил время на адаптацию в новом классе, — отрезает отец. — Нас и в этом все устраивает. Кроме одного, — смотрит он на Джирайю.  
Джирайя оскорблён, взрослые ругаются, но внимание Саске привлекает притихший Наруто, копошащийся в карманах брюк. Он ловит взгляд Саске, и хитринки разбегаются по уголкам его губ.  
Он достаёт что-то из кармана, поджигает зажигалкой — взрослые слишком заняты разборками — и бросает под стол Данзо.  
Петарда взрывается, и все вздрагивают, а Данзо хватается за стол и опрокидывает его. А потом оседает на стул и держится за сердце.  
— Вы что делаете, у директора ПТСР, он все горячие точки прошёл, ему нельзя громких звуков, — верещит секретарша и бежит отпаивать начальника корвалолом.  
Саске его не жалко, нечего было такие идиотские решения предлагать. Саске смеётся и ловит протектор.  
— Ах, тебе смешно, — больно хватает его за руку разъяренный отец. — Ты думаешь, что это смешно! Ты будешь месяц сидеть без компьютера и сладкого! Никаких книжек! Никаких прогулок! И если я ещё раз узнаю, что ты хоть словом перекинулся с этим малолетним преступником, я тебя так выпорю, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь! — трясёт он его, что есть мочи.  
Краем уха Саске слышит, как те же угрозы и наказания сыпятся на Наруто.  
Мама смотрит на Саске грустно и прижимает руку к сердцу.  
А на следующий день после школы в его комнату заходит смурной больше прежнего отец.  
— Иди, посиди с мамой.  
У мамы возле постели уже сидит Итачи. Он хмур, но ободряюще улыбается Саске. Саске аккуратно забирается на кровать и подползает к маме. Саске белокож, он подносит ладонь к лицу мамы, но ее цвет как будто даже не белый, а серый. Она тяжело дышит.  
— Мой любимый котёнок, — улыбается она бескровными губами и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. Укладывает рядом с собой, обнимает нежной рукой. — Мамина радость. Спой для меня.  
Саске поёт все песни, которые знает, греясь о тёплый, часто вздрагивающий бок. Ласковая рука гладит по волосам, порхает по лбу и щекам, щекочет уши.  
А потом Саске допевает свою последнюю песню и с ужасом замирает. Он больше не знает ни одной. И в этой пронзительной тишине раздаётся страшный хрип. В дверях появляется отец.  
— По своим комнатам, оба, — приказывает он, ведя за собой доктора в белом халате.  
Их выставляют из спальни, захлопывая дверь, но Саске не идёт к себе, он стоит под дверью, и Итачи сжимает его руку, пока дверь снова не открывается, и Саске видит, что мама накрыта белой простыней.  
Саске со всех ног мчится в свою комнату и прячется под одеяло. Он знает, что если бы он не замолчал, что если бы спел ещё, если бы знал ещё хоть одну песню, если бы смог петь до утра, мама ни за что бы не захрипела, и ее, красивую и улыбающуюся, не стали бы накрывать простыней.  
Он лежит под одеялом несколько часов, заходит Итачи. Он зовёт его по имени, но Саске не хочет вылезать, и Итачи уходит. Он возвращается со словами:  
— Смотри, кто к тебе пришёл, — и кто-то тяжелый плюхается на него сверху, сдирает одеяло.  
Наруто улыбается во все тридцать два, больно тянет за волосы и говорит:  
— Привет, плакса.  
— Я не плакса, — сердится Саске, скидывает его с себя и бьет кулаками по животу.  
Наруто заливисто смеётся, скатывается на пол, уходя от ударов.  
— Я не плакал, когда деда сказал, что мама с папой больше не приедут, — важно говорит он, гордо задирая нос вверх.  
— Потому что они тебя не любили, — шипит Саске.  
— Любили больше всего на свете, — уверяет Наруто и озаряется улыбкой. — Смотри, что принёс. — В ногах кровати лежит гитара, настоящая. — Это мне деда купил. Я уже немного научился играть, вот послушай, — и выдаёт ужаснейшую какофонию звуков, брынча нечто даже отдаленно не напоминающее мелодию.  
Они включают компьютер и до самого утра слушают песни. Наруто мучает струны, подбирая по его словам ноты, а Саске подпевает. Это не те песни, что он знает, другие.  
— Ты очень красиво поешь, — со знанием дела говорит Наруто. — Я думаю, нам нужно создать группу. Ты будешь петь, а я играть на гитаре.  
— А Итачи на фортепиано, — добавляет Саске.  
Наруто кивает.  
— Да, и пусть будет нашим бухгалтером. Будет считать наши денежки, пока мы будем пить сок с девчонками.  
— Какими девчонками? — спрашивает Саске. Он не хочет никаких девчонок в их группу.  
— Нашими фанатками, — поясняет Наруто.  
Саске морщится. Ему эти фанатки в реальной жизни уже надоели.  
— Давай лучше вдвоём пить сок, — говорит Саске, откидываясь на подушку. — Я томатный люблю.  
— А я апельсиновый, — говорит Наруто, укладываясь рядом.  
Саске поворачивается к нему и кладёт ладонь ему на щеку. Белый снег на песке. Сочетание до того непривычное, что не хочется отрывать глаз. Наруто смуглый, пышущий жизнью, солнцем и теплом. Довольно щурится под прикосновением.  
— Наруто, мне кажется, я убил свою маму, — шепчет Саске.  
— Ты ей пел? — спрашивает Наруто. — Тогда, скорее всего, да.  
Саске бьет его по башке.  
— Ты сказал, я красиво пою.  
— Шучу, шучу, — отсмеивается тот. — Она сейчас, наверное, уже встретилась с моей мамой, и они обсуждают, какие у них замечательные дети.  
А потом, когда Саске уже качается на волнах сна, сквозь пелену он слышит:  
— Сыграем? Давай убежим из дома.  
И Саске снится, как его отец бегает по городу с ремнём и кричит «почему ты не делал домашние задания, Саске?!», а Саске сидит, пьёт томатный сок вместе с мамой и Наруто, и мама говорит:  
— Я ваша самая большая фанатка, мальчики.  
И во сне они все такие же загорелые, как Наруто, жизнь кипит в них, они слушают шум прибоя и едва различимую мелодию фортепиано.


	2. Акт 2

Саске двенадцать. Наруто пришел полчаса назад и, развалившись на кровати, играет в игрушку на телефоне Саске. У Саске модная, последняя модель, а у самого Наруто старый кнопочный кирпич. У Джирайи творческий кризис, и они едва сводят концы с концами, выживая на скромные гонорары от прошлых книг и пособие Наруто.  
— А ты чего стоишь? — хмурится Наруто, краем глаза наблюдая, как Саске, стоя возле кровати, читает учебник.  
— Постоять захотелось, — недовольно тянет Саске.  
— Опять отец выпорол? — ржет Наруто. — За что на этот раз?  
— Тройка по математике.  
— Покажь, — телефон забыт, высунув язык от любопытства, Наруто слазит с кровати и дергает штаны Саске вниз.  
— Совсем дурак, — возмущается Саске, но стоит на месте, — не пялься на мою задницу.  
— Она вся красная, — сообщает Наруто и касается пальцами ягодицы.  
Саске чуть не подпрыгивает, бьет его по руке и резко разворачивается.  
— Ого! — округляет Наруто глаза. — У тебя уже волосы начали расти! А у меня еще ничего нет! Смотри, — и слегка приспускает штаны.  
— Это потому что ты отстающий, — одевается Саске.  
— Я просто поздняя роза. Поздняя не значит плохая, — важно говорит Наруто и подмигивает.  
— Ты книжек своего деда начитался? — закатывает глаза Саске.  
Наруто кусает губы, озирается, а потом происходит то, что так любит Саске — глаза его загораются, становятся яркими и шальными.  
— Сыграем? Сходи, выпори Итачи.  
И Саске чувствует, как знакомая дрожь охватывает все тело, смотрит в эти глаза, и улыбка расползается сама собой. Он, не раздумывая, хватает из шкафа ремень и идет в комнату брата. У Итачи гости — двое парней и девушка, они, похоже, обсуждают какой-то совместный проект для университета. Саске с разбега опрокидывает стул вместе с братом, пользуется его замешательством, садится сверху и хлещет по мягкому месту ремнем. Не сильно, конечно, это все-таки любимый старший брат. Наруто стоит в дверях и держится за живот от смеха. Для Саске это лучшая награда.  
Итачи наконец скидывает с себя Саске и, прежде чем тот успевает убежать, ловит за ухо.  
— Скажу отцу, чтобы на месяц оставил тебя без сладкого, — говорит он, за ухо же доводя до двери и выставляя вон.  
Но прежде, чем дверь закрывается, Саске ловит улыбку на его губах. А еще Итачи знает, что Саске не любит сладкое.  
Наруто — капитан школьной сборной по волейболу. Он и Саске научил играть, и того тоже приняли в сборную. Это классно, потому что кроме них там только одиннадцатиклассники. В этом году они заняли второе место по области.  
В свободное время они часто репетируют своей маленькой группой из двух человек. Наруто играет на гитаре, а Саске поет, пока не приходит отец и не кричит:  
— Сколько можно горланить на весь дом! Лучше бы делом занялись! Саске, почему газон так плохо подстрижен?  
Тогда они уходят к Наруто. У Наруто тоже особо не порепетируешь. У Джирайи или творческое озарение, и его нельзя беспокоить шумами, или женщины, и их настрою нельзя мешать, или он пьет в одиночестве, и тогда даже сам Наруто ходит на цыпочках и старается слиться со стенами.  
Поэтому они часто уходят в парк и садятся на газон, скрытый от дорожек кустами.  
— Я бутеры захватил, будешь? — спрашивает Саске.  
— Спрашиваешь, — ворчит Наруто и выхватывает бутер. — Дед уже неделю ничего кроме саке не покупает, а я все свои деньги на приставку спустил. Говорил тебе, надо было бежать из дома.  
— И как бы это улучшило твои условия? — хмыкает Саске. — Деньги бы с неба на голову посыпались?  
— Может, нас заприметил бы какой-нибудь сутенер, — объясняет Наруто. — Ты красивый, деньги бы лопатой греб. Или вступили бы в мафию.  
— Вечно тебя на какой-то криминал тянет.  
— А я не хочу пятидневную работу, семью и вот это вот все. В мафии хотя бы весело.  
— Пока тебе не убьют.  
— Меня? — фыркает Наруто. — Я, вообще-то, Узумаки Наруто, я был бы лучшим мафиози на свете, — смеется он и ложится на живот, смотрит на Саске. Легкий ветер перебирает его ярко-золотые от солнца волосы, на носу россыпь едва заметных веснушек оттого, что он много загорал на каньоне, пока белокожий Саске прятался в тени. — А ты чего хочешь?  
— Я… — говорит Саске и задумывается. — Отец хочет, чтобы я, как он и Итачи, шел в юридический и был адвокатом.  
— Твой отец хочет, чтобы ты не общался со мной, никогда не пел и вообще желательно был клоном Итачи, — морщится Наруто. — Я спрашиваю, чего ты сам хочешь.  
Саске не знает, что ответить. Он с трудом выбил у отца право видеться с Наруто, оставил себе пение как хобби, и на большее его сил пока не хватает.  
— Такояки хочу, — говорит Саске и ложится на спину.  
Он часто ходит на могилу мамы. Сидит на железной лавочке возле небольшого надгробия часами. Мысль о том, что это он и его отвратительное поведение убило маму, он загоняет как можно дальше, прячет, словно пистолет под досками на чердаке. Он не ходит на него посмотреть, но пистолет там, дешевый, купленный в каком-то ларьке, и некачественная сталь ржавеет и издает кровавый запах. От этого ему тошно, временами он закрывает глаза руками и долго сидит на постели. Он думает, что отец прав, что пора взяться за ум, перестать играть в глупые игры, но Наруто встречает его возле дома, машет:  
— Привет, Саске. Выучил дурацкую физику? — и улыбается так тепло и ярко, что у Саске щемит в груди. Он дарит свою улыбку только ему, каждый день, и Саске едва заметно улыбается в ответ:  
— Сыграем?


	3. Акт 3

Саске девятнадцать, и его будит громкий крик отца из-за двери:  
— Саске, опоздаешь на экзамен!  
Саске подскакивает, стукается лбом о такого же встрепенувшегося Наруто и смотрит на часы. Время еще есть, но лучше поторопиться.  
— Почему будильник не прозвенел, — не понимает Саске, поднимаясь с кровати.  
— Я его выключил, — говорит Наруто и откидывается обратно на подушку.  
— Дурак?  
— Достало так рано вставать, — ноет Наруто и трет глаза. А когда Саске возвращается из ванной, умывшись, сидит и щурится хитро, по лисьи. — Сыграем? Возьми в рот.  
— У тебя же тоже экзамен, — вскидывает бровь Саске.  
— И что, — пожимает плечами Наруто.  
Саске вздыхает, косится снова на время и решает, что лучше не тормозить, чтобы правда не опоздать. Запрыгивает на кровать и тянет штаны Наруто вниз. У Наруто уже стоит, и это хорошо, не нужно тратить время хоть на это. Поэтому Саске сразу насаживается ртом на член и задает быстрый ритм, помогая себе рукой.  
Они делают это уже далеко не в первый раз. Все началось довольно невинно, Наруто, все же переживавший, что рос медленней, чем Саске, просто хотел сравнить размеры. Потом ему захотелось потрогать, потом подрочить, а однажды попробовать на вкус, и вот Саске обнаружил себя хватающимся за волосы Наруто и кусающим губы, чтобы не застонать.  
Саске отодвигается, когда Наруто начинает тянуть его за пряди на затылке, завершает начатое рукой и пододвигает салфетки.  
— Сыграем? — говорит он, когда Наруто восстанавливает дыхание.  
Он идет к шкафу и достает из него вешалку с черно-белым платьем. У платья бантик спереди и ленты на талии сзади, пышный подол и рюши, рюши.  
— Сходи на экзамен в этом.  
Наруто ржет и сияет взглядом.  
На них смотрит весь автобус, а потом и весь университет. Наруто выглядит нелепо в платье и стоптанных кедах, но идет с гордо поднятой головой. Девчонки с курса хихикают.  
— Эй, красотка, заходи к нам сегодня на девичник.  
— Непременно, дорогуша, — тянет Наруто.  
Парни разражаются смехом на весь этаж. Кто-то свистит в след. Наруто приседает в реверансе.  
— Наруто, а мне дашь? — раздается смеющийся мужской голос со стороны окна.  
— В очередь, милый, — отмахивается рукой Наруто.  
Саске сдает свой экзамен первым и садится возле двери в кабинет экзамена Наруто. Стоит июнь, в кабинете жарко, двери открыты, и Саске видно, как тот садится перед учительским столом, готовый отвечать на билет. Потом Наруто поднимает голову и смотрит в сторону Саске, но не на него, а рядом. Рядом прижимается бедром Ино. Она уже какое-то время строит ему глазки, все время поправляя короткую юбку, но Саске не удостаивает ее даже взглядом. Но Наруто смотрит на них, и Саске поворачивает голову.  
— Привет, — улыбается он.  
Ино даже глаза округляет от удивления. За два года в университете он ни разу с ней не здоровался. Он не здоровался ни с кем из постоянно бегающей за ним толпы девчонок. Саске красивый и первый по успеваемости на потоке. На этом, на его взгляд, его положительные стороны заканчиваются. Он знает, что у него довольно скверный характер, и единственный, кто может не обращать на это внимания — это Наруто.  
Саске изредка одаривает какую-нибудь не слишком назойливую поклонницу быстрым сексом. И то только потому, что Наруто однажды сказал: «Сыграем? У кого будет больше девчонок к выпуску».  
— У тебя красивые губы, — говорит Саске, наклоняясь к ней ближе. — Могу я попробовать их на вкус?  
Саске знает, что ему сойдет с рук и дерьмовый подкат, поэтому даже не старается. Ино моментально расплывается в улыбке, в притворном смущении она заводит прядку за ухо, оглядывается, а потом сама тянется к его губам. Саске целует ее, кладет руку на затылок и смотрит на Наруто. Тот смотрит жестко, в голубых глазах застыл холод, так непривычно видеть это выражение на всегда улыбающемся лице.  
— Вы отвечать будете или нет? — слышит Саске голос преподавателя.  
— Нет, — бросает Наруто, выходит из кабинета и удаляется по коридору.  
Саске догоняет его на лестнице.  
— Совсем дурак? У тебя уже и так куча хвостов.  
— Да я даже не знаю, что был за предмет, мне не охота готовиться, — зевает Наруто.   
— Тебя отчислят.  
— Не-а, — качает головой Наруто. — Я завтра сам напишу заявление.  
— Какое заявление?  
— Что тупишь? — кривится он. — Об уходе. Надоело мне сюда таскаться. Я в универ поступил-то только потому, что ты сказал «Сыграем».  
Саске преграждает ему путь.  
— И чем ты будешь заниматься?  
— Да не боись, — улыбается Наруто. — Я-то уж точно не пропаду. Просто мне корка эта вообще не нужна, а преподы тянут из меня все силы.  
— Хоть бы раз о будущем подумал, — ворчит Саске.  
— Сам думай, — отмахивается Наруто и загорается. Саске в предвкушении. — Кстати, о будущем. Скажи Яманаке, что влюблен в нее.  
И Саске тащится обратно, уводит Ино на лавочку под иву и говорит, что давно смотрит на нее, что она самая привлекательная девушка на потоке, и он влюблен. Ино, кажется, не верит своему счастью. Хлопает ресницами, а потом бросается к нему на шею. Весь вечер ему приходится провести в ее компании, она тащит его в кафе, без конца держит за руку и страстно целует. А когда они выходят, предлагает поехать к ней. Саске отказывается, ссылаясь на учебу.  
На следующий день Саске звонит Наруто, узнает, где он, и едет на продуктовый склад на окраину города. Наруто находится в недрах гигантского здания, сортирует фрукты.  
— И этим ты собираешься заниматься? — кривит губы Саске.  
— Не, это подработка на лето, — отвечает Наруто, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — Но раз уж теперь я свободный человек, буду искать себе работу посерьезней.  
Саске опирается спиной на соседний стол, смотрит за тем, как порхают красивые загорелые руки Наруто.  
— Я, похоже, встречаюсь с Ино.  
— Я видел ее сторис.  
Он молчит, и Саске берет из его ящика круглое красное яблоко, протирает о джинсы и надкусывает.  
— Эй, не жри мой товар! — возмущается Наруто. Машет рукой и перебирает фрукты дальше. — Я переспал с Саем.  
— В смысле переспал? — чуть не давится яблоком Саске.  
— В прямом. Он меня трахнул, — невозмутимо отвечает Наруто.  
Саске даже кусок больше в горло не лезет.  
— И как тебе?  
— Прикольно, — пожимает плечами Наруто. — И, кстати, сосет он лучше, чем ты.  
Саске подходит к нему, смотрит пристально в равнодушное лицо. Он знает, что это равнодушие показное. Он останавливает руку Наруто и тихо произносит:  
— Может, тебе показалось, потому что я давно этого не делал?  
— Может, — наконец смотрит ему в глаза Наруто.  
— Сыграем?  
Наруто берет его ладонь в свою и тянет за громадные стеллажи. Саске падает на колени и старается так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Смотрит, как закатываются от наслаждения самые красивые на свете глаза, приоткрывается в немом стоне рот. Наруто — ходячая порнозвезда, он так изгибается, что у Саске самого стоит. И как же он красив, и как этого не видят остальные? Почему за ним не ходят толпами, как за Саске?  
Салфеток поблизости нет, и Саске глотает. Наруто гладит его по щеке, поднимает за плечо.  
— Сыграем? — шепчет он в губы. — Поцелуй меня.  
И Саске целует, увлеченно и рьяно сминает мягкие губы, обнимает руками за талию.  
— Наруто?! — ошеломленно раздается где-то сбоку. — Это еще что такое?! Ты уволен! Чтобы сегодня же сдал форму!  
Никто из них и не думает разрывать поцелуй из-за такой ерунды. Они целуются, как умалишенные, гладят друг друга, весь мир словно остановился, перестал существовать, есть только горячее тело напротив с голубыми яркими глазами и умопомрачительным ртом.  
Наруто тяжело дышит, и Саске целует его в уголок рта.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня, — просит он.  
— Сейчас твоя очередь играть, — отвечает Саске.  
Наруто застывает. Каменеют мышцы под ладонями. Он сводит брови и роняет руки.  
— То есть… — запинается он, — я для тебя только игра, да?  
— Мы оба играли, мне казалось, нас обоих все устраивает.  
Наруто ухмыляется. Неправильная, кривая недоулыбка. Саске хочется стереть ее, улыбка Наруто должна быть живой и яркой. Но Наруто толкает плечом.  
— Чего ты взъерепенился? — спрашивает Саске.  
— Домой иду, — отвечает удаляющаяся спина Наруто. — Если ты не слышал, меня уволили.  
Вечером Саске задерживается в гостиной, ищет на стеллажах нужную книжку для подготовки к следующему экзамену. Мама очень любила читать, и у них дома целая библиотека художественной и научной литературы. Хлопает входная дверь — отец возвращается с работы.  
— Ты сегодня один?  
— Да, — отвечает Саске.  
Отец снимает туфли и ставит на комод кожаный портфель.  
— Вы слишком много времени проводите вместе с этим мальчишкой. Это ненормально. Он постоянно у нас ночует. Тебе девятнадцать, Саске, у тебя уже должна ночевать девушка, а не Наруто. Почему у тебя нет девушки, у тебя какие-то проблемы?  
— У меня есть девушка.  
— Тогда почему я первый раз об этом слышу?  
Саске пожимает плечами.  
— Ты не спрашивал.  
— Приведи ее к нам, хочу на нее посмотреть.  
Саске приводит Ино. Та вне себя от счастья. Долго жмет руку отцу и ослепительно улыбается. Старательно поддерживает беседу за ужином.  
Итачи спускается, кивает в ответ на приветствие Ино и внимательно смотрит на Саске. А потом поднимается обратно в комнату. Улыбка Ино гаснет.  
— Не обращайте внимания, у Итачи сейчас очень сложное дело, он погружен в работу, — говорит отец, и Ино радостно кивает.  
Она остается у Саске на ночь и, едва забравшись в постель, лезет целоваться и шарит руками по телу. Саске совершенно не хочется, он мысленно тяжело вздыхает и пытается вспомнить, как раньше делал это с другими девушками. Мысли совершенно не возбуждают и настойчивая рука в трусах тоже. Он закрывает глаза, пытается расслабиться и понимает, что придется смотреть правде в глаза. Он представляет на месте Ино Наруто, и дело идет куда лучше. Он даже не удивлен, только не идет сон, когда Ино уже давно сладко спит сбоку, и он ворочается до утра, понимая, как сильно влип.  
— Девушка неплоха, — говорит отец, когда Ино уходит. — Она красива, хорошо воспитана, но, по-моему, чересчур легкомысленна. Встречайся, конечно, но жениться на ней не стоит.  
И Саске встречается.  
Наруто не появляется целую неделю, и Саске не идет к нему сам. Тот ловит его на пробежке по парку, молча пристраивается рядом. Саске тоже молчит, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я теперь работаю официантом в кафе на углу, — нарушает наконец тишину Наруто. — Приходи как-нибудь, угощу кофе, — улыбается он. От этой улыбки у Саске словно камень с сердца падает.  
— Я купил новую игру для приставки, — говорит Саске. — Зайдешь?  
— Почему нет, — соглашается Наруто.  
Саске бегает уже полчаса и переходит на шаг. Наруто подстраивается. С обеих сторон дорожки их окружает густой лес. Здесь часто можно увидеть белок, а как-то раз в детстве они даже видели змею. Вечереет, и зажигаются фонари. Перекрикиваются последние пташки. С набережной, что впереди, веет прохладой.  
— Как Ино? — спрашивает Наруто.  
— Нормально. Как Сай?  
— Да мы не встречаемся. Так, потрахались пару раз.  
— Уже пару? — выгибает бровь Саске.  
— Ну, время-то идет, — ухмыляется Наруто. Потом замолкает, хмурится и говорит: — Саске, — глубоко вздохнув и собравшись с мыслями, начинает Наруто, забегая вперед друга и разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Саске останавливается. — Я не приходил, потому что думал. Много и долго, — он снова вздыхает, предельно серьезный. Саске такого серьезного Наруто видел, наверное, пару раз в жизни. — Ты мой лучший друг. У меня с самого детства не было никого ближе тебя. Ты всегда понимаешь меня, поддерживаешь, даже если не говоришь ни слова, я чувствую, словно мы родственные души. Мне больно видеть тебя с кем-то. Больно даже думать об этом. Я долго этого не понимал, но… я люблю тебя.  
Саске замирает. В голове пусто, звенит от этих слов, он, кажется, даже перестает дышать. Что нужно сказать? Что нужно сделать? И нужно ли? А через мгновение Наруто сгибается от громкого смеха.  
— Ну, и рожа у тебя! — хлопает он себя по ноге. — Ты что, правда поверил, дубина? — и он кидает Саске протектор.  
Саске машинально ловит его, смотрит на холодный металл, потом на смеющегося Наруто и, толкая его плечом, уходит.  
— Да брось, Саске, смешно же, — догоняя его и все еще отсмеиваясь, говорит Наруто.  
— Не смешно, — сухо произносит Саске.  
— Потому что ты думал, что на этой земле абсолютно все люди фанаты твоей божественной красоты и влюблены в тебя?  
Саске резко поворачивается к Наруто и шипит ему в лицо:  
— Я не просил, чтобы за мной бегали.  
— Да знаю я, знаю, — примирительно поднимает руки Наруто, а потом закидывает одну на шею Саске. — Пойдем лучше играть в приставку. Так и быть, дам тебе выиграть, раз уж тебя так расстроила моя невинная шутка.  
— Я не расстроен, — рявкает Саске.  
— Как скажешь, — улыбается Наруто.  
Саске идет домой вместе с ним, но его не покидает мысль, что все это как-то неправильно, что все как-то не так. Он злится, хотя сам не понимает, на что. В голове каша, круговорот из Ино, Наруто и отца с ремнем.   
Они реже видятся. Раньше Наруто практически каждый день ночевал у Саске, теперь их встречи сокращаются до одной в неделю. У Саске начинается учебный год, и теперь он едва может выделить время для Наруто раз в месяц, а сам Наруто, как делал это прежде, просто заваливаясь в его комнату, не приходит. Саске даже не хочет спрашивать, чем он занят. В кафе он работает до восьми вечера и вполне мог бы после этого оставаться у Саске. Из обрывков фраз он понимает, что Наруто встречается с каким-то мальчиком.  
Саске не хочет знать подробностей, не хочет думать, он очень много учится, берет дополнительные уроки, ходит на курсы. Он расстается с Ино. Ино плачет, а Саске вообще ничего не чувствует, даже жалости к ней.  
Незаметно подкрадывается выпуск, и Саске, разумеется, получает красный диплом. У него в запасе куча сертификатов о пройденных курсах, и ему еще с середины последнего семестра поступают предложения о работе.  
Черными ночами ему снится Наруто, его улыбка, его смех. Саске просыпается разбитый, долго смотрит в потолок, переворачивается и утыкается взглядом в фотографию на тумбочке, на которой они с Наруто поймали здоровую рыбину, когда в прошлом году ездили на рыбалку. Саске опрокидывает фото за тумбочку.  
Как-то сидя в кафе с однокурсниками после успешно сданного экзамена, Саске видит, как у входа появляется Наруто и идет к барной стойке. Он держит за руку парня чуть ниже него с крашенными, красными волосами и татуировкой на лбу. За плечами у обоих гитары в футлярах. Они делают заказ, и пока ждут его, Наруто наклоняется к парню, что-то шепчет, мягко улыбаясь, и целует, абсолютно не стесняясь людного места. И выражение лица у него при этом такое нежное, а взгляд такой ласковый, что Саске стискивает ручку кресла, в которую вцепился. Когда-то Наруто смотрел так только на него.   
Они выходят из кафе, и Наруто так и не замечает направленного на него взгляда, слишком увлеченный спутником.  
Саске зовет его погулять, и они слоняются по городу. Наруто болтает, как ни в чем не бывало, а Саске слушает, тайно от самого себя радуется родным интонациям, фирменным фразочкам Наруто, наблюдает за его жестами.  
— Присядем? — предлагает Саске. В оживленном центре города чуть поодаль раскинулся тихий уголок с клумбами, фонтаном и статуями. Стоит день, и почти все лавочки пусты. — Хочу тебе кое-что сказать. — Наруто, сунув руки в карманы, сидит и выжидательно смотрит на Саске. Саске собирается с духом и начинает говорить. — Я долго думал о том, что ты мне сказал…  
— Я же сказал, что это была шутка, — встревает Наруто.  
— Не перебивай, — говорит Саске. — После твоих слов я задумался о будущем, о том, чего хочу от него, кем я вижу себя через несколько лет. И с кем, — Наруто внимательно слушает. — Отец подарил мне квартиру на выпуск, — он достает ключи, — и я понял, что не хочу жить в ней один. Я хочу жить там со своим самым близким человеком.  
Наруто распахивает ресницы, приоткрывает рот, и неверяще произносит:  
— Ты… мы… Саске! — в его лучистых глазах столько счастья, что Саске наступает на хрупкую поверхность этого доверия с почти садистским удовольствием.  
— Мы будем жить там с Сакурой, — кивает Саске. — Решил рассказать тебе сразу, как лучшему другу. Приходи на новоселье.  
Саске буквально может видеть, как идут по поверхности изломанные трещины, как уходит радость из глаз Наруто и как увядает улыбка.  
— Чего? — спрашивает он, в груди еще теплится надежда, что мозг что-то не так понял, не расслышал.  
— Ты ведь еще не знаком с Сакурой? Ну вот как раз и познакомитесь. Я уже сделал ей предложение, мы скоро поженимся. Надеюсь, кстати, что ты будешь моим свидетелем.  
— Какая Сакура? Какое поженимся? — ошарашено спрашивает Наруто.  
— Мы познакомились через знакомых. Она учится на врача, — говорит Саске и бережно, почти любовно повязывает протектор Наруто на лоб. Наруто смотрит на него, как на предателя. — Можешь приходить со своим парнем. Тем, крашеным.  
— Ты видел Гаару, — понимает Наруто.  
— Я видел какого-то хрена, который тебе не подходит.  
Наруто усмехается, трет лицо ладонями. А потом поднимает голову и сияет натянутой улыбкой.  
— Ну конечно, я приду, — говорит он. — Я ведь твой лучший друг, неужели я пропущу твою свадьбу? — он хлопает Саске по плечу и встает. — Все будет по высшему разряду.  
Наруто не приходит на новоселье, хоть Саске и отправляет ему сообщение с датой и адресом. Не пишет, не звонит, не сталкивается случайно с Саске в кафе. Объявляется лишь на его свадьбе.  
Саске стоит в костюме перед зеркалом в своей комнате. Сакура захотела, чтобы жених не видел невесту до свадьбы, и поэтому уехала собираться к подружкам.  
— Привет, — заходит Итачи в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь.  
— Привет, — не оборачиваясь, говорит Саске. Ему прекрасно видно в зеркало, как Итачи садится на кровать.  
— Я должен был поговорить с тобой раньше, но я надеялся, что ты сможешь сам до всего дойти. Сегодня еще не поздно. Саске, что ты делаешь?  
— Ты вроде школу в пятнадцать закончил, гений. Мне нужно объяснять тебе, что я женюсь?  
— Зачем?  
Точно также он спрашивал у Саске, который приготовил документы, чтобы подать на юридический факультет:  
— Зачем тебе юридический, Саске?  
Саске не понял.  
— Отец адвокат, и ты адвокат. Я тоже…  
— Что тоже? Причем здесь мы, Саске, когда речь о тебе?  
Саске тогда жутко обиделся. Итачи словно выкинул его из семьи, указал на его место. Вот есть мы с отцом, и есть ты, Саске. Ты сам по себе и никогда не будешь таким, как я, таким, как отец.  
Отношения между ними стремительно портились. То, что Саске раньше обожал в брате, теперь раздражало до зубовного скрежета.  
— Ты просто ему завидуешь, — обронил как-то раз Наруто.  
И да, Саске ему завидовал. Итачи был первым и любимым ребенком в семье, с Итачи занимались, водили его на всевозможные кружки, ставили в пример, отец неустанно говорил друзьям с гордостью:  
— Итачи — достойный наследник семьи Учиха. Он прирожденный адвокат, как его отец и как его дед, и будет идеальным продолжателем рода.  
Саске эти фразы слышал столько раз, что выучил наизусть.  
— А зачем ты женился? — холодно спрашивает Саске.  
— Я — это я.  
Саске усмехается.  
— Мог бы хотя бы в день моей свадьбы не тыкать мне в лицо своей уникальностью и офигенностью.  
Итачи всегда невозмутим. Он скуп на эмоции, и Саске мог бы пересчитать по пальцам те, что он видел на его лице. Сейчас его голова дергается, словно от удара, и между бровей появляется морщинка. Саске кажется это нелепым.  
— Я — плохой пример, Саске, — говорит он наконец.  
— Расскажи об этом отцу, — бросает Саске, выходя из комнаты.  
Наруто нигде нет, и Саске начинает волноваться. Накануне тот отписался, что обязательно придет. Саске каждые пять минут проверяет телефон, вглядывается в толпу гостей, выискивая знакомую лохматую голову. Гостей не очень много и почти все со стороны Сакуры. Пропустить золотые волосы Наруто сложно.  
Подходит время начала церемонии, Саске стоит с Сакурой возле алтаря, и священник начинает речь.  
— Подождите, — прерывает Саске, оглядываясь на двери.  
— Мы уже пять минут ждем, пора начинать, — уговаривает его Сакура.  
— Еще пять минут.  
Двери наконец открываются, и в проходе появляется человек в рыцарских доспехах. Гости перешептываются, кто-то протирает очки. Рыцарь проходит, гремя латами, под аккомпанемент органной свадебной музыки.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Саске.  
Наруто поднимает забрало, чтобы было видно его синие смеющиеся глаза.  
— Спасаю принцессу из лап злобного тролля, — отвечает он и стреляет глазами в Сакуру. — Ой, а ты, оказывается, красотка. Ну тогда лап злобного красивого тролля.  
— Саске, это что? — неодобрительно спрашивает Сакура.  
— Познакомься, это мой лучший друг Наруто, — представляет Саске.  
— Я пришел, — громко произносит Наруто, чтобы слышно было всей церкви, — чтобы спасти принцессу и жениться на ней. Мы с Саске любим друг друга, и никакие красивые тролли и злые мачехи не помешают нашей чистой и огромной любви! — он вытаскивает из кармана пиджака Саске бутоньерку, выкидывает и засовывает выуженный из недр доспехов протектор.  
Сакура хмурится, не понимая злиться ей или смеяться над шуткой, но она явно недовольна тем, что ее свадьба превращается в цирк. Гости перешептываются громче.  
— А что теперь со свадьбы женихов крадут? — спрашивает кто-то с задних рядов.  
— А я всегда знала, что младшенький у Фугаку получился какой-то не такой, — шепчет своей подруге какая-то дальняя родственница Учих так, что слышно всем.  
— Саске, — рявкает отец, вскакивая со своего места. — Сколько можно? Ты свою мать убил, теперь хочешь меня в могилу загнать своими выходками? Или этот мальчишка сейчас же убирается отсюда или ухожу я, и ты мне больше не сын!  
У Саске кровь отливает от лица. От упоминания мамы ему становится нехорошо. Наверное, он меняется в лице, потому что Наруто обеспокоенно берет его за руку и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Ты чего? Ты же понимаешь…  
— Убирайся, — резко выхватывает свою руку Саске. — Хватит, убирайся сейчас же.  
Наруто, кажется, хочет еще что-то сказать, но Саске отворачивается, довольно грубо берет ладонь Сакуры в свою и говорит священнику:  
— Простите. Начинайте, пожалуйста.  
В небольшом ресторанчике, который они арендовали, играет музыка. Гости танцуют, Сакура на седьмом небе от счастья. Она, кажется, даже не замечает, что Саске считает минуты до окончания всего этого праздника.  
«Набережная» — приходит сообщение. Саске встает и идет к выходу.  
— Ты куда? — кричит вслед Сакура. — Сейчас же будет наш первый танец!  
Саске даже не оборачивается.  
На ночной набережной ярко горят огни, из-за кустов и елей доносится музыка ресторана. На улице холодно, с реки дует пронизывающий ветер, Саске зябко даже в куртке.  
Наруто, уже в обычной одежде, сидит на парапете, глядя на черную воду, ветер колышет его тускло-пшеничные волосы. Саске стоит рядом.  
— Ты ее не любишь, — говорит Наруто. Не спрашивает, утверждает.  
— Нет. В правилах игры не написано, что я должен кого-то любить.  
— Зато отец рад, да? — усмехается Наруто.  
— Причем здесь отец, — огрызается Саске.  
— Шутишь? — смотрит на него Наруто. — Ты поступил на юридический, как он и хотел. Ты исключил меня из жизни, как он…  
— Я не исключал тебя из жизни, — раздраженно перебивает Саске. — Ты самоисключился. Это ты стал встречаться с парнями и перестал приходить ко мне.  
— А что мне еще было делать? — вскидывается Наруто. — Я признался тебе в любви, и у тебя был такой вид — я испугался, что тебя сейчас удар хватит! Сама мысль о том, чтобы быть со мной, напугала тебя до смерти. И не потому, что ты этого не хочешь, а потому что твой драгоценный папочка — гомофоб, который выкинул бы тебя из дома, если бы узнал, что мы вместе. У тебя все это на лбу написано было. Я тоже человек, Саске! И мне было больно смотреть, как ты встречаешься с другими, и никогда не начнешь встречаться со мной. Я и так старался изо всех сил сохранить нашу дружбу.  
— Ты действительно любишь меня, — выцепляет Саске главное.  
— Конечно, люблю! — кричит Наруто. — Это глухому и слепому понятно, но только не тебе, трусливый котенок, ведь тогда пришлось бы смотреть правде в глаза…  
Саске со всей силы толкает Наруто в холодную мутную реку.  
— Ублюдок, — орет Наруто, выныривая. — Как же я тебя ненавижу! Играем! Мы не будем общаться пять лет. Никаких звонков и смс!  
Наруто еще что-то кричит, но Саске швыряет в него протектор и направляется к ресторанчику. Навстречу ему идет Итачи. Итачи не смотрит на него, не удостаивает его даже коротким, мимолетным взглядом, проходит так, словно они незнакомы. Итачи идет к спасательному кругу и больше не появляется на свадьбе.


	4. Акт 4

Саске двадцать восемь. У него большой дом, последняя модель дорогого автомобиля, красавица жена и прекрасная дочка.  
На часах пол девятого утра, и он едет на работу. Звонит телефон. «Сакура» — высвечивается на дисплее.  
— Да.  
— Саске, не забудь, пожалуйста, что я сегодня на дневной смене, и ты должен забрать Сараду из садика.  
— Хорошо.  
— И не забудь, что у нас сегодня годовщина. Столик заказан на восемь вечера.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Саске и отключается.  
Еще бы он забыл. Ведь именно в этот день пять лет назад погасли краски. Пять лет прошло. Саске устало трет глаза.  
Саске попадает в пробку, и судьба словно насмехается над ним, потому что он уже десять минут стоит возле этого проклятого рекламного щита. Их по городу целая куча, и Саске хочет сжечь их все до единого. На щите Хьюга Неджи с новенькой олимпийской золотой медалью. Хьюга Неджи — фигурист, обладатель многочисленных титулов и мировых рекордов и по совместительству партнер Узумаки Наруто, который красуется на щите рядом с ним. Толерантность нынче в моде, и в нетрадиционные отношения первого фигуриста планеты журналисты вцепились как голодные собаки в кость. Их вдвоем без конца приглашают на интервью, фотосъемки, шоу.  
Наруто приходит не только как его партнер, но и как композитор и автор песен. По его словам, его всегда увлекала музыка, в юношестве он сам освоил все, что с ней связано, а с недавних пор его захватила и поэзия, и он взахлеб прочитал всех выдающихся поэтов и побежал за добавкой. Он с восторгом декламирует Рембо, Маяковского, Басё. Он пишет песни, которые покупают и поют известнейшие исполнители мира. Под его музыку выиграл свою олимпийскую медаль Неджи.  
Игра — есть игра. Они оба знают и чтят правила. Саске не звонит и не пишет ему вот уже пять лет. Сам Наруто тоже не пытается связаться.  
Саске хотел бы сказать, что не скучает. Что эти пять лет пролетели для него, как один миг. Но это были долгие годы, полные недель, дней, минут, секунд. Первые пару лет Саске успешно убеждал себя, что сможет прожить это время без Наруто. Всего пять лет, что в них такого? Он думал, что дальше будет легче, что он будет отвыкать от него, но дальше становилось только хуже. Наруто — это бесконечная энергия, которая постоянно ищет выход, и Саске слишком привык питаться ею. Наруто — это бесперебойный источник идей, самых сумасбродных и невероятных, и Саске не хватает их. Он скучал сильнее, чем прежде, а еще появился страх, что скучает один он. Что у Наруто прекрасная, счастливая жизнь, он вырос, и ему больше не нужно играть в игры.  
Саске наконец паркуется на стоянке и выходит из машины. У него собственная адвокатская контора, а сам он — лучший адвокат в городе. После Итачи.  
— Итачи не проиграл ни одного дела, — поджав губы, говорит отец. — А у тебя уже второй проигрыш. Сначала дочь, теперь это. Ты сплошное разочарование для семьи.  
Да, отец считает, что рождение дочери — это провал. У Итачи двое сыновей, продолжателей старинного рода Учиха. А Саске не постарался над первым и никак не может осилить второго.  
Саске в глубине души надеется, что когда откроет дверь офиса, увидит золотистые лохматые волосы Наруто, который так и не научился расчесываться, даже став известным. Наруто, конечно, что-нибудь выкинет, снова перевернет всю жизнь Саске с ног на голову и бросит ему протектор, и Саске просто мечтает об этом, потому что пока Наруто был рядом, жизнь звенела и кипела, а теперь превратилась в топкое болото из нелюбимой работы и поцелуев нелюбимой женщины. Саске исправно играет свою роль. Он старается, как может, сделать Сакуру счастливой, хоть это и не всегда получается. Сердце же не обманешь.  
— Привет, Саске, — раздается смешливое приветствие, когда Саске заходит в офис. Суйгецу всегда навеселе, и этим немного напоминает Наруто. — Звонил Якуши, сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с тобой насчет своего дела.  
— Больше мне ничего не передавали?  
— Вроде нет, — пожимает плечами Суйгецу. — Спроси у Карин, вообще-то она здесь секретарша.  
— Секретарь, — злится Карин, поправляя очки. — Я секретарь, сколько раз можно говорить?  
— Длина твоих юбок говорит об обратном, — тянет Суйгецу, пролистывая черную толстую папку.  
— Длина моих юбок вообще не твое дело!  
— Ну кому-то же должно быть до нее дело. Саске вот вообще все равно, хоть и надеваешь ты их для него.  
В Суйгецу летит степлер, а Саске скрывается в своем кабинете.  
От звука каждого звонка он подрывается, как ужаленный. И каждый раз разочарованно слышит на другом конце чужие голоса.  
К пяти часам, когда пора уходить и ехать за Сарадой, Саске выжат и опустошен. А чего он хотел, спрашивает он сам у себя. Не видел разве, какой был Наруто счастливый в телевизоре? Ему больше не нужен протектор. Он наверняка уже давно сгнил на городской свалке. Наруто счастлив по-настоящему, с любящим его человеком, а Саске, который так и не понял, что игра не бесконечна, ему больше не нужен.  
Саске зло захлопывает кабинет, не сразу попадает ключами в замок и уходит, не прощаясь с недоумевающими Карин и Суйгецу.  
Саске едет в детский сад. У Сарады его черные волосы и его черные глаза. Сакура нарадоваться не могла.  
— Саске, она так похожа на тебя! Просто вылитая ты, представляешь, какая она будет красавица!  
Саске так и не смог ее полюбить. Он правда пытался, нянчил, во всем помогал Сакуре — менял подгузники, сидел с ней ночами, когда она плакала, играл. Но сердце молчало, он смотрел на нее, как на чужого ребенка, и Сарада будто чувствовала это, плакала у него на руках, глядела словно с испугом. Со временем вся забота о дочке легла на плечи Сакуры. Саске погрузился в работу. Сарада росла без внимания отца и не стремилась к нему.  
Саске заходит в игровую, где оставшиеся дети дожидаются своих родителей, но не видит там Сараду.  
— Учиха-сан? — подходит к нему воспитательница. — А Сараду уже забрал ваш брат.  
— Мой брат? — переспрашивает Саске.  
— Да, Учиха Итачи-сан, — говорит воспитательница и, видя смятение на лице Саске, оправдывается: — Он ведь уже забирал ее пару раз, поэтому я не стала звонить вам, когда он приехал.

С Итачи они не общались пару лет после свадьбы. Итачи, покинув тогда ресторан, больше не звонил и не приходил. Саске ужасно злился. У Итачи было все, он был лучшим во всем, у него буквально не было ни одной причины вычеркивать Саске из своей жизни. Это Саске завидовал ему и ненавидел за то, что никогда не мог дотянуться. Чем больше Саске вспоминал, как Итачи любил его в детстве, чем больше думал о том, почему он теперь вел себя так, словно у него нет брата, тем сильнее распалялся. И однажды не выдержал и поехал на день рождения его сына.  
Малыш очень радовался подарку и дяде Саске, а когда приглашенная на праздник малышня разбежалась играть, подошел Итачи.  
— Я рад, что ты приехал.  
— Если так рад, то мог бы сам ко мне приехать, — не глядя, процедил Саске. — У меня вообще-то ребенок родился, но я, видимо, не достоин даже письменных поздравлений.  
Итачи молчал какое-то время. А потом вдруг сказал:  
— Я не мог приехать. Я тебя подвел и не мог смотреть тебе в глаза, — Саске резко повернул к нему голову, но Итачи устремил взгляд во двор. — Ты так и не общаешься с Наруто?  
— Это не твое дело, — огрызнулся Саске.  
— Позвони ему. Или хотя бы напиши.  
— Тебя не было в моей жизни лет с шести, — шипел Саске. Выплескивался яд, копившийся так долго, забродивший, словно виноград в бочке. — А теперь ты думаешь, что можешь раздавать мне советы?  
— Меня не было, — согласился Итачи. — А Наруто был.  
Саске молчал. Итачи тоже. По газону носились малыши, перепачканные тортом. Главарем ватаги, похоже, был сын Итачи. Он был перепачкан больше всех, крем был даже, кажется, на разбитых от постоянных догонялок кроссовках. Он заливисто смеялся, догоняя других детей, и солнце плескалось в его черных, как смоль, волосах. Саске вдруг подумал, слышал ли он когда-нибудь смех Итачи.   
— Ты ведь знаешь, что не виноват в смерти мамы? — произнес брат. — Врачи говорили, что она проживет месяц, а она прожила целый год. Потому что она очень любила тебя и сражалась за каждый день, чтобы видеть, как ты растешь.  
Саске не сразу смог ответить. В груди все скрутило, опалило огнем, не давая дышать. Это надгробный камень его матери выкатился из левого предсердия, в котором хранился все эти годы, и передавил кровоток.  
— Я ее подвел, — выдавил из себя Саске.  
— Нет. Мама никогда не хотела, чтобы ты становился адвокатом. Она хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но я подвел и ее, и тебя. Я что-то придумал себе, но забыл, что с тобой нужно было разговаривать, и что тебе в первую очередь нужен был старший брат.   
Саске поднял голову и посмотрел на Итачи. Итачи мягко улыбался ему. И Саске впервые в жизни понял, что двадцать с лишним лет думал только о себе. Ни разу в жизни ему не приходило в голову, каково было Итачи нести на себе бремя старшего сына, на которого отец возложил все свои надежды, которого отдавал на всевозможные занятия, чтобы его сын был лучшим. Лучшим среди кого? Чего хотел сам Итачи? Был ли он хоть капельку счастлив? Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы их тиран-отец не разочаровался в нем, чтобы не переключился на Саске, и Саске мог прокладывать свой путь, а Саске даже этого не сумел. Смыл в унитаз все его усилия, обесценил всю его жизнь, растоптал долгие годы кропотливой работы.  
—Я знаю, уже слишком поздно давать тебе советы, и я понимаю, что ничто не заставит тебя побежать и написать Наруто. Но если тебе еще когда-нибудь выпадет шанс, хватайся за него обеими руками, выкинь протектор. Жизнь — это не игра. Не позволяй отцу убедить себя в этом.  
— Сказал тот, кто играл всю свою жизнь.  
— И даже в игре я лучше тебя, маленький глупый брат, — усмехнулся Итачи, щелкнул его по лбу и побежал к сыну, который навернулся с качелей и громко ревел.

— Чуть не забыла, — окликает Саске воспитательница, когда он уже почти в дверях ищет в телефоне номер Итачи. — Он просил передать вам это.  
Она протягивает ему полоску синей ткани с металлическим прямоугольником посередине. Саске медленно тянется за ним, берет в руки бережно. Машинально выходит и долго стоит на пороге, гладит холодный металл. На нем куча царапин, потертостей, выбоин. Каждая — история их дружбы.  
Он хранил его все пять лет.  
Из-под металла торчит уголок сложенной записки. Саске достает ее и разворачивает.  
«Я украл твою дочь! Угадай, где мы» — написано корявым почерком Наруто.  
На телефон приходит сообщение. Всего одно эмодзи облака с незнакомого номера. Саске срывается с места и мчится к машине. Сердце бешено колотится, его охватывает позабытое чувство предвкушения, когда дрожат от нетерпения руки и нужно быстрее бежать, чтобы попасть под взгляд хитрых васильковых глаз.  
Дорога до горы, на которой они когда-то любовались облаками, занимает на машине полчаса. А ведь когда-то пешком ходили. Саске пробирается через лесные заросли, бежит по протоптанной дорожке наверх, забирается по скалам. Уже вечереет, и когда Саске выходит на небольшую круглую площадку на вершине, закатное солнце окрашивает золотистые волосы в огненно-рыжий. Наруто разомлевше щурится, обласканный теплыми лучами, как довольная лиса.  
Саске тяжело дышит от бега, вот-вот вырвется из груди сердце. От бега ли?  
Наруто сидит, привалившись к скале. Он все такой же, не изменился ни на день, разве что волосы стали чуть короче и на пальцах появились пластыри от долгой игры на гитаре.  
— Привет, — скрипучим от жажды голосом произносит Саске.  
— Привет, — мягко отвечает Наруто. Сарада, завидев отца, жмется к ноге Наруто, и это не ускользает от его внимания. — Ты чего, крошка? — обращается он к ней и переводит взгляд на Саске. — Ты перенял методы воспитания отца?  
— Я ни разу в жизни ее даже пальцем не тронул, — оскорбляется Саске. — Я не знаю, почему она…  
— Она просто чувствует, хороший человек или засранец, как ты, — смеется Наруто.  
— Засранец, — тихо повторяет Сарада.  
— Чему ты учишь моего ребенка, — возмущается Саске.  
Со стороны дороги подхваченные эхом раздаются полицейские сирены.  
— Ты вызвал полицию? — спрашивает Наруто. Саске кивает. — Не дошло, что это я?  
— Я же не тупица вроде тебя, — говорит Саске и бросает Наруто протектор. Наруто ловит его с шальной улыбкой. — Буду твоим адвокатом. Проиграю дело, чтобы тебя посадили.  
Наруто поднимается. Сарада отлепляется от его ноги.  
— И сколько мне дадут? — говорит он, делая шаг назад.  
— От пяти до двенадцати лет.  
— Ну уж нет, — машет руками Наруто. Он топчется на месте и иногда слишком близко подходит к краю. Саске это не нравится, но это же Наруто. Когда его волновали такие вещи, как край скалы, уходящей в пропасть. — Я счастлив с Неджи, а он целыми днями торчит на катке и не сможет меня навещать.  
— Так может он тебе и не подходит? — сквозь зубы говорит Саске.  
— Ты знаешь, может быть, — кивает Наруто, замирая на секунду и снова начиная расхаживать. — Он ведь такой замечательный человек, а я его не люблю. Не знаешь, почему, Саске? — спрашивает Наруто, и нога его соскальзывает с края.  
— Нет, — в ступоре произносит Саске и бросается вперед. Он видит испуганное лицо Наруто, видит, как оно скрывается за мертвой скалой, и когда он подбегает к краю, некому протягивать руку. Внизу видно лишь качающиеся верхушки деревьев и взлетающих, побеспокоенных птиц.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — шепчет Саске, не веря, уставившись вниз. Он не может пошевелиться, какая-то часть его надеется, что если долго смотреть, то все еще можно исправить. — Наруто! — что есть мочи кричит Саске. Ответом ему становится оглушительная, звенящая в ушах тишина.  
Саске медленно отползает от края. В голове туман и ни одной связной мысли. Не может же быть, чтобы все закончилось вот так. Нелепо, как чья-то неудачная игра. Он ведь только что снова обрел его и собирался больше никогда не упускать из своей жизни.  
Саске подскакивает, хватает Сараду на руки и несется вниз. Да, здесь высоко, но бывают же случаи, когда люди выживают, даже упав из самолета или из окна двенадцатого этажа. Он не пел с шестнадцати лет, но, может, если он будет петь, с Наруто все будет в порядке. Саске очень тихо напевает, если песен хватит, то Наруто выживет. Пару раз он поскальзывается и чуть не падает. Если бы Сакура увидела, как он мчится по горам с ребенком на руках, она бы его самого скинула в ту пропасть. Но разве можно остановиться? А вдруг Наруто нужна срочная помощь?  
Он спускается вниз и видит сквозь стволы деревьев яркое оранжевое пятно куртки Наруто. Затаив дыхание, он приближается. Тело лежит лицом вниз, ноги и руки вывернуты под неестественным углом, а голова вообще как будто лежит рядом.  
Сарада пытается повернуть голову и посмотреть, на что смотрит отец, но Саске прижимает ее к себе.  
— Не смотри, — шепчет он. — Не смотри, — повторяет он, жмурясь, не зная, кого пытается уговорить: ее или себя.  
Саске трясет, он не знает, кричать ему или плакать. Что остальные люди делают, когда весь их мир перестает существовать? Когда исчезает смысл?  
Остается единственное желание: лечь рядом, потому что Саске не знает, как жить, если Наруто нет. Они всегда были вместе, шли рука об руку. Есть солнце и луна, а есть Наруто и Саске, непреложная аксиома, одно не существует без другого.  
— Папа, тебе грустно? — спрашивает Сарада.  
— Да, — чужим голосом отвечает Саске. — Мне очень грустно.  
— А дядя Наруто сказал, что тебе будет весело. Что он придет, и ты будешь смеяться. Он уже пришел?  
Саске замирает, смотрит на дочку, а потом на изломанное тело. Он подходит ближе, трогает его ногой и переворачивает. На него смотрит бездушное лицо манекена, а светлый парик тут же съезжает вбок. Саске медленно наклоняется и поднимает протектор, лежавший под пластмассовым трупом.  
— Жалко, я камер здесь не понаставил, — смеется сзади Наруто. — Видел бы ты свою рожу!  
— Саске! — кричит бегущая к нему с другой стороны Сакура. Она в сопровождении полицейских. — Слава богу, — говорит она, забирая у него Сараду. — Мне сказали, что кто-то ее похитил, и я сразу же помчалась сюда. Что произошло?  
Саске не отвечает. Он резко разворачивается, идет к Наруто и бьет его в лицо. Тот ловит первый удар скулой и пытается уйти от остальных.  
— Да брось, — смеется он. — Смешно же было!  
Саске бьет его в солнечное сплетение так, что он складывается пополам и пытается поймать ртом воздух. Саске ждет пару секунд, выпрямляет его и, хватая за волосы, впивается злым поцелуем в губы.  
— Саске? — доносится сзади ошарашенный голос Сакуры.  
Саске разрывает поцелуй, кусает Наруто за губу и сует ему протектор. Наруто держится за грудь, страдальчески стонет, но улыбается.  
— Я тебя люблю, — недовольно говорит Саске, поглаживая большим пальцем красную скулу.  
— Протектор у меня, — напоминает Наруто. — Сейчас моя очередь.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Саске. Он выхватывает повязку из рук Наруто и бросает на землю. — Мне больше это не нужно. Я больше не хочу играть против тебя. Я боялся быть с тобой, боялся потерять тебя. И куда меня это привело? Я больше не хочу бояться и видеть тебя с другими. Я хочу тебя всего, целиком и только себе. Смотри только на меня, — просит он.  
Наруто накрывает рукой его ладонь на своей щеке, прижимается лбом ко лбу, смотрит глаза в глаза.  
— Мне кажется, тебе чего-то не хватает.  
— Чего?  
— Моего мнения по этому поводу.  
— И что ты думаешь?  
— Что ты козел, который думает только о себе.  
— Ты любишь меня таким, — ухмыляется Саске.  
— Самоуверенный козел, — поправляется Наруто, обхватывая его руками за шею.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня, — шепчет Саске.  
— Саске, может, ты объяснишь мне, что происходит? — зло спрашивает Сакура.  
— Учиха-сан, что с похищением? — спрашивают полицейские.  
— Помнишь, ты хотел сбежать из дома? — произносит Саске, прижимая Наруто за талию ближе к себе. — Я готов.  
— Долго же ты готовился, — смеется Наруто. — Что будем делать? Пойдем к сутенерам или в мафию?  
— Напиши для меня песню.  
— Я написал их для тебя уже десятки.  
Саске ждет серьезный разговор c Сакурой. Сакура будет плакать, Саске говорить, что ему очень жаль. Дальше развод и переезд, Саске оставит дом своей дочери. Он, конечно, будет навещать ее, а она радостно бежать навстречу, но не ему, а Наруто, который будет усаживать ее на плечи и катать по дому.  
Итачи Саске обязательно уговорит помочь им с музыкой в свободное от работы и семьи время. Тот будет долго упираться, но сдастся под напором больших, чистых глаз Наруто.  
Отец больше никогда не заговорит с ним, не появится на дне рождения внучки, и будет говорить всем, что у него остался только один сын.  
Все это неважно, потому что сейчас Наруто, не замечая ничего вокруг, шепчет:  
— Люблю.  
И дальше играть они будут только вместе.


End file.
